Sleeping Beauty JAG Style
by Madelynne Rabb
Summary: JAG meets Sleeping Beauty with my own little brand of attitude tossed in...new from the author of The Search for the Edi Lorka, and similar to it...Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Introduction and the Cast

Sleeping Beauty JAG Shipper Style

Chapter 1: Introduction and Cast

All standard disclaimers apply. Non-JAG names (specifically the other fairies) are simply names I came up with, so if your name is Anna, for instance, and you're not a shipper, suck it up – it's not you. I don't have a name for Maleficent, she is simply anti-shipperness personified.

The Cast:

Princess Aurora/Briar Rose.....Sarah MacKenzie

Prince Phillip.....Harmon Rabb

Flora.....Anna

Fauna.....Jaclyn

Merryweather.....Madelynne Rabb (yeah, it's shameless self-insertion, but it's my story!)

King Stefan.....Albert Chegwidden

the Queen.....Meredith Cavanaugh

King Hubert.....Frank Burnett

And Maleficent as herself

I will warn you now...I put chapter breaks wherever there was a natural break in the story. Therefore, the chapters may be of differing lengths. 

Please, please, please read and review!


	2. An Unusual Baby Shower

Chapter 2: An Unusual Baby Shower

[The book opens and shows the story told here] 

**Narrator**: In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Sarah. Yes, they gave her a name that means 'princess' for they thought it would be funny. They may have been the king and queen but they were a bit on the dorky side. And so a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess, although most came just for the free food. And our story begins on that most joyful day. 

[a crowd is on its way to the castle] 

**Choir**: Joyfully now to our princess we come,   
Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.   
We pledge our loyalty anew.   
Hail to the sweet princess Sarah!   
All of her subjects adore her!   
Hail to the King!   
Hail to the Queen!   
Hail to the sweet princess Sarah!   
Health to the princess,   
Wealth to the princess,   
Long live the sweet princess Sarah!   
Hail sweet Sarah!   
Hail young Sarah!   
Health to the princess,   
Wealth to the princess,   
Long live the sweet princess Sarah!   
Hail to the King!   
Hail to the Queen!   
Hail to the sweet princess Sarah!

[inside the castle] 

**Narrator**: Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good King Albert and his Queen made welcome their life long friend. 

**Announcer**: Their royal highnesses, King Frank and Prince Harmon 

**Narrator**: Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Harmon, Frank's son and heir, to Albert's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift he brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride. 

**Harmon**: She's a little young for me.

**Announcer**: Their most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies: Mistress Anna, Mistress Jaclyn, and Mistress Madelynne. 

**Fairies**: _ [at the cradle]_ Oh, the little darling! _[to the king]_ Your majesties, 

**Anna**: Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less. _[at the cradle]_ Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. 

**Choir**: One gift, beauty rare   
Rich mahogany in her hair   
Lips that shame the red red rose   
She'll walk with springtime   
Wherever she goes 

**Jaclyn**: Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song. 

**Choir**: One gift, the gift of song   
Melody her whole life long   
The nightingale's her troubadour   
Bringing her sweet serenade   
to her door 

**Madelynne**: Sweet princess, my gift shall be ... 

[A blow of the wind, the door of the castle swings open. Lightning and thunder. Maleficent appears] 

**Anna**: Why, it's Maleficent! 

**Madelynne**: What does she want here? 

**Jaclyn**: Shhh! 

**Maleficent**: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Albert: Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rebel. 

[Madelynne starts angrily starts to fly towards Maleficent but is held back by Anna] 

**Maleficent**: I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation. 

**Madelynne**: You weren't wanted! 

**Maleficent**: Not wa...? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way. 

**Queen**: And you're not offended, your Excellency? 

**Maleficent**: Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child. [The fairies protect the cradle] Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die. 

**Queen**: Oh no! _[takes the child in her arm]_

**Maleficent**: Ha, ha, ha, ha! 

**Albert**: Seize that creature! 

**Maleficent**: Stand back you fools. _[disappears in a flash of lightning, laughing]_

**Anna**: Don't despair, your majesties. Madelynne still has her gift to give. 

**Albert**: Then she can undo this fearful curse? 

**Madelynne**: Unfortunately, no. 

**Anna**: Maleficent's powers are far too great. 

**Jaclyn**: But she can help! 

**Madelynne**: But ... 

**Jaclyn**: Just do your best, sweetie. 

**Madelynne**: Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break. Oh my gosh, that rhymed!

**Choir**: For true love conquers all 


	3. The Plan

Many thanks to my reviewers, and as for the spelling, I just went with what the script already had, and my spell-checker didn't tell me to change it, so I have no idea. - MKR

Chapter 3: The Plan

**Narrator**: But King Albert, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done. 

[The fairies alone in the castle, drinking tea] 

**Anna**: Silly fiddle faddle! Killer fire though.

**Jaclyn**: Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow. 

**Madelynne**: Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent. 

**Anna**: Of course not. But what will? 

**Jaclyn**: Well, perhaps if we reason with her. 

**Anna**: Reason? 

**Madelynne**: With Maleficent? You've got to be kidding me.

**Jaclyn**: Well, she can't be all bad. 

**Anna**: Oh, yes, she can. 

**Madelynne**: I'd like to turn her into a fat ole hoptoad! 

**Jaclyn**: Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say. Besides, do you even know what a hoptoad is?

**Madelynne**: Yes I do. It's what I want to turn her into.

**Anna**: Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way. 

**Jaclyn**: It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness. 

**Madelynne**: Well, that would make me happy. 

**Anna**: But there must be some way ... There he is! 

**Madelynne**: There who is? 

**Jaclyn**: What is it, Anna? 

**Anna**: I'm going to ... shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears. 

**Madelynne**: They do?

[Anna sneaks around the corners] 

**Anna**: Follow me! 

[Anna minimizes herself, the other two follow her into the insides of a something on the table] 

**Anna**: I'll turn her into a flower! 

**Madelynne**: Maleficent? 

**Anna**: Oh no, dear, the princess! 

**Jaclyn**: Oh she'd make a lovely flower. Maybe a rose. . .

**Anna**: Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger. 

**Madelynne**: It hasn't any. 

**Jaclyn**: That's right. 

**Anna**: She'll be perfectly safe. 

**Madelynne**: Until Maleficent sends a frost. 

**Anna**: Yes, a ... oh dear! 

**Jaclyn**: She always ruins your nicest flowers. 

**Anna**: You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that. 

**Madelynne**: But what won't she expect, she knows everything. 

**Jaclyn**: Oh but she doesn't dear. Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy. 

**Anna**: _ [getting excited]_ That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect. _[to herself]_ oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutter's cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ... 

**Madelynne**: Explain what? 

**Anna**: About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest. 

**Jaclyn**: Oh, that's very nice of them. 

**Madelynne**: Who are they? 

**Anna**: Turn around! 

[While Madelynne and Jaclyn turn around to face a mirror, Anna changes their outfit to peasant ones] 

**Jaclyn**: iih ... why, it's ... us! 

**Madelynne**: You mean, we, us? 

**Jaclyn**: Take care of the baby? 

**Anna**: Why not? 

**Jaclyn**: Oh, I'd like that! 

**Madelynne**: _[notices that her dress is blue and changes its color to pink]_ Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it? 

**Jaclyn**: And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it. 

**Madelynne**: You really think we can? 

**Anna**: If humans can do it, so can we. 

**Madelynne**: And we have our magic to help us. 

**Jaclyn**: That's right. 

**Anna**: Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too. 

**Madelynne**: You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? _[Anna removes Madelynne's wings]_ Hey, my wings! Now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic. 

**Anna**: And that's why Maleficent will never suspect. 

**Madelynne**: But who'll wash, and cook? 

**Anna**: Oh, we'll all pitch in. 

**Jaclyn**: I'll take care of the baby! 

**Anna**: Let me have it, dear. _[still hunting for Madelynne's wand]_

**Madelynne**: Uh uh. No way.

**Anna**: Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once. 

[Anna changes herself to normal size, but first forgets about Jaclyn and Madelynne] 

**Jaclyn**: Anna! 

**Madelynne**: Anna! Um, you forgetting something?

[Anna notices and resizes Jaclyn and Madelynne. They leave the room]   
[Outside the castle. We see Albert and the Queen at a balcony looking down towards the fairies carrying the baby away] 

**Narrator**: So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.


	4. Maleficent Searches

To my wonderful reviewers: Thank you. I'm glad you think this is funny. I was afraid it wouldn't be. See, when I did "Search for the Edi Lorka" (shameless plug), I started with a hilarious movie - "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." This was harder to do - Sleeping Beauty isn't very funny to begin with, so I am so glad that you all like it. - MKR

Chapter 4: Maleficent Searches

**Narrator**: Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Albert and his people. But as the time for the princess' sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. 

[inside Maleficent's castle. Maleficent talks to her search patrol] 

**Maleficent**: It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air. Are you sure you searched everywhere? 

**1st servant**: yeah, yeah, anywhere, we all ... 

**2nd servant**: yeah, yeah! 

**Maleficent**: But what about the town, the forests, the mountains? 

**1st servant**: We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles. 

**Maleficent**: Cradle? 

**1st servant**: Yeah, yeah, every cradle. 

**Maleficent**: _[angry]_ Cradle? _[to her pet raven]_ Did you hear that my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a baby! _[laughing]_ oh, oh, ha, ha, ha ... 

**Servants**: _ [join laughter]_ ha, ha, ha ... 

**Maleficent**: _[abruptly stops laughing]_ _[angry]_ Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! _ [drives her search patrol away]_ _[alone with her pet again]_ Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. I'm surrounded by idiots. _ [talking to the raven]_ My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide, search for a maid of sixteen with hair of mahogany and lips red as the rose. Go, and do not fail me. _[pet flies away]_

[The camera approaches a house in the woods]

AN: I apologize that this chapter is so short. This was the best place to stop. I have posted Chapter 5 as well.


	5. Planning a Party

AN: Here you go! I have posted this chapter since Chapter 4 is so short. I hope to have Chapter 6 up next week, but next week is finals, so we'll have to see. Wish me luck! - MKR

Chapter 5: Planning a Party

**Narrator**: And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and called her MacKenzie.

[A window of the cottage opens, and MacKenzie appears, humming some tune] 

**Narrator**: On this her sixteenth birthday the good fairies had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise. 

[The camera turns downward. The fairies sit over a book of dresses] 

**Madelynne**: How about this one? 

**Anna**: This is the one I picked. 

**Jaclyn**: Oh she'll look beautiful in it. 

**Anna**: Now I thought a few changes here ... 

**Madelynne**: Ah.

**Jaclyn**: Don't forget a pretty bow ... 

**Anna**: And there's the shoulder line. 

**Madelynne**: We'll make it pink. 

**Anna**: Oh no, dear, blue. 

**Madelynne**: But ... 

**Anna**: Of course, we'll need a few pleats. 

**Jaclyn**: Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house? 

**Anna**: Oh, I'll think of something. 

[MacKenzie comes down the stairs and finds the fairies] 

**MacKenzie**: Well, and what are you three dears up to? 

**Madelynne**: Up to? 

**Jaclyn**: Up to? 

**Anna**: Up to? 

**Jaclyn**: eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ... 

**Madelynne**: . . .want you to pick some berries. 

**Anna**: That's it, berries! 

**MacKenzie**: Berries? 

**Jaclyn**: Lots of berries. 

**MacKenzie**: But I picked berries yesterday. 

**Anna**: Oh, we need more, dear. 

**Jaclyn**: Lots, lots more. 

**Anna**: Yes! 

[The fairies push MacKenzie out of the house] 

**Anna**: Now don't hurry back, dear. 

**Madelynne**: And don't go too far. 

**Anna**: And don't speak to strangers. 

**MacKenzie**: And don't bite my nails, and look both ways before crossing the river. . . yes, I know.

**Jaclyn**: Goodbye, dear! 

**Madelynne**: Goodbye! 

**Anna**: Goodbye! 

**MacKenzie**: Goodbye! 

[The fairies close the door and get back inside] 

**Madelynne**: I wonder if she suspects. 

**Anna**: Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised! 

**Madelynne**: A real birthday party. 

**Jaclyn**: With a real birthday cake. 

**Anna**: Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of. 

**Madelynne**: I'll get the wands. 

**Anna**: Yes, you ... the wands? 

**Jaclyn**: Oh no. 

**Anna**: No magic! 

**Madelynne**: But the sixteen years are almost over. 

**Anna**: We're taking no chances. 

**Madelynne**: But, I never baked a fancy cake. 

**Anna**: Oh, you won't have to, dear. 

**Jaclyn**: I'm going to bake the cake. 

**Madelynne**: You? 

**Anna**: She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance. 

**Madelynne**: Well, ... 

**Jaclyn**: I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue forget-me-nots ... 

**Anna**: And I'm making the dress. 

**Madelynne**: But you can't sew, and she's never cooked! 

**Anna**: Oh, it's simple. 

**Jaclyn**: All you do is follow the book. 

[Anna directs Madelynne to stand on a chair] 

**Anna**: Up here dear, you can be the dummy. 

**Madelynne**: Hey! Anyway, I still say we ought to use magic. 

[Anna throws a sheet of blue cloth above Madelynne and begins cutting with a pair of scissors. Jaclyn has laid all the ingredients for the cake before her.] 

**Jaclyn**: _ [reads from the book]_ Flour, three cups. _[searching]_ Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups ... _[finds three cups of different sizes and uses them to pour flour into the bowl]_ One, two, three. 

[Anna has cut a circular hole into the sheet] 

**Madelynne**: What's that for? 

**Anna**: Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom. 

**Jaclyn**: That's for the feet to go through. 

**Madelynne**: It's blue! 

**Anna**: Yeah, and? 

**Madelynne**: But I wanted it pink. 

**Anna**: Now, dear, we decided blue was her color. 

**Madelynne**: You decided! 

**Anna**: Yeah, and?

**Jaclyn**: _ [still reads from the book]_ Two eggs, fold in gently. Fold? Um, okay. 

[Jaclyn puts two eggs into the bowl and starts to fold them in. We hear their shells cracking. Madelynne is completely wrapped up in the blue cloth] 

**Madelynne**: I can't breathe! 

[Anna cuts the cloth open at the top. Madelynne takes a look at the dress from the inside] 

**Madelynne**: It looks awful. 

**Anna**: That's because it's on you, dear. 

**Jaclyn**: Ouch. _[looking back at her cookbook]_ Now yeast, one tsp. tsp? 

**Madelynne**: One teaspoon! 

**Jaclyn**: One teaspoon, duh! 

[Anna measures some size of the dress] 

**Anna**: Oh gracious how the child has grown. 

**Madelynne**: Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here. 

**Jaclyn**: Just a tiny baby. 

[Madelynne sheds a tear] 

**Anna**: Why Madelynne! 

**Jaclyn**: Whatever's the matter, dear? 

**Madelynne**: After today she'll be a princess, and we won't have any MacKenzie. 

**Jaclyn**: Oh Anna! 

**Anna**: We all knew this day had to come. 

**Jaclyn**: But why did it have to come so soon? 

**Anna**: After all, we've had her for sixteen years. 

**Madelynne**: Sixteen wonderful years. 

**Anna**: Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started.


	6. Once Upon a Dream

Thanks to my two new reviewers, Kathea and Charmboy4! And Charmboy4, I had originally had Harriet, Coates, and Chloe as the fairies, but it just didn't work out for me. Now that finals are over, here's Chapter 6 and the arrival of Prince Charming...uh, I mean Prince Harmon. Enjoy! - MKR

Chapter 6: Once Upon a Dream

[MacKenzie walking through the forest. she starts to sing. Birds answer her singing and wake other animals, like chipmunks, rabbits and one owl. They all come listening]   
[The camera turns to the background, where Harmon rides on his horse. MacKenzie's singing is still faintly heard] 

**Harmon**: _ [to his horse]_ Hear that, Kip? Beautiful! What is it? Come on, let's find out. _[turns his horse around, but it struggles back]_ Oh, come on! For an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots? _[horse nods with his head]_ Hiyah boy! 

[They ride of towards the singing. While Kip jumps over a log, Harmon gets caught in a tree and falls off] 

**Harmon**: Ohhh! 

[Harmon is heard splashing into the water. Kip holds and looks at him. Harmon sprinkles some water at Kip] 

**Harmon**: Someone just lost their carrots! 

[The camera turns again to MacKenzie. She's surrounded by the animals of the forest, picks berries and sings] 

**MacKenzie**: I wonder, I wonder,   
I wonder why each little bird   
Has a someone to sing to   
Sweet things to   
A happy little melody.   
I wonder, I wonder,   
If my heart keeps singing   
Will my song going in   
To someone   
Will find me   
And bring back a love song   
To me!

[speaking more to herself than to the birds, but they listen and answer her] 

**MacKenzie**: Oh dear, why do they still treat me like a child. 

**Owl**: Who? 

**MacKenzie**: Why, Anna and Jaclyn and Madelynne. They never want me to meet anyone. _[to the animals]_ But you know something? I fooled 'em. I have met someone! 

**Owl**: Who? Who? Who? _[the animals get more and more excited as she tells the story]_

**MacKenzie**: Oh, a prince. Well, he's tall and handsome and ... and so romantic. Such a hottie. Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then ... I wake up. _[the animals sink their heads]_

**MacKenzie**: Yeah, it's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, It's sure to come true. And I've seen him so many times! 

[A chipmunk sees the prince's wet clothes hanging in a tree. He and the other animals put their heads together, make a plan and get over to that tree] 

**Harmon**: You know, Kip, There was something strange about that voice. Too beautiful to be real. Maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite ... _[Kip sees the animals running off with the clothes and neighs]_ Hey, stop! 

[The owl dresses in Harmon's cape and hat and is lifted by birds, one rabbit each take the shoes, and together they approach MacKenzie] 

**MacKenzie**: Oh, why, it's my dream prince! _[laughs]_ Your highness! No, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But we've met before! _[dances with her 'dream prince', singing]_ I know you   
I walked with you   
Once upon a dream   
I know you   
The gleam in your eyes   
Is so familiar a gleam [Harmon and Kip approach the scene, but hide behind a tree]

And I know it's true   
That visions are seldom all they seem   
But if I know you I know what you'll do   
You'll love me at once   
The way you did   
Once upon a dream

[while MacKenzie turns around, Harmon grabs the animals and places himself instead. MacKenzie still can't see him] 

**MacKenzie**: But if I know you   
I know what you'll do   
You'll love me at once   
_[Harmon joins her singing]_

**Both**: The way you did   
_[MacKenzie stops to sing, Harmon continues]_

**Harmon**: Once upon a dream 

**MacKenzie**: Oh? _[turns around and sees Harmon]_ Oh! _[tries halfheartedly to run off, but is held by Harmon]_

**Harmon**: I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. 

**MacKenzie**: Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a ... 

**Harmon**: A stranger? 

**MacKenzie**: Well, yeah. 

**Harmon**: But don't you remember? We've met before! 

**MacKenzie**: We, we have? 

**Harmon**: Of course, You said so yourself: Once upon a dream! _[sings]_ I know you   
I walked with you   
Once upon a dream   
I know you   
The gleam in your eyes   
Is so familiar a gleam

[We see them from remote waltzing at a lake] 

**Choir**: And I know it's true   
That visions are seldom all they seem   
But if I know you   
I know what you'll do   
You'll love me at once   
The way you did   
Once upon a dream

[they stop dancing. Harmon lays his arm around MacKenzie] 

**Harmon**: Who are you, what's your name? 

**MacKenzie**: Hmm? Oh, my name. Why, it's, it's ... Oh no, no, I can't, I ... Goodbye! _ [runs off]_

**Harmon**: But when will I see you again? 

**MacKenzie**: Oh never, never! 

**Harmon**: Never? 

**MacKenzie**: Well, maybe someday. 

**Harmon**: When, tomorrow? 

**MacKenzie**: Oh no, this evening. 

**Harmon**: Where? 

**MacKenzie**: At the cottage, in the glen. 


	7. A Ruined Birthday Party

Thank you to my reviewers...and a small note to my bestest friend in the whole wide world Jackie (love ya!)...she figured out that by sheer coincidence, she shares a name with the fairy in my story. And since she brought it up in a chat session the other day, I am hereby covering all bases when I reiterate that all standard disclaimers apply, and I in no way own JAG (darn the luck) or Sleeping Beauty. I only own my own characters, especially Madelynne (since that's me). I tried to own Jaclyn, but she wouldn't let me.

Chapter 7: A Ruined Birthday Party

[Inside the cottage. Jaclyn is lighting the candles on the cake, which starts to melt down. She tries to hold it with a broom] 

**Jaclyn**: Well, what do you think of it? 

[Madelynne is still standing in a bad joke of a dress] 

**Anna**: Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it? 

**Jaclyn**: Yes. Of course it'll be a lot less gooey after it's baked. 

**Anna**: Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress? 

**Jaclyn**: Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it? 

**Anna**: Well, I improved a bit! But perhaps if I added few more ruffles? What do you think? 

**Jaclyn**: I think so. What do you think, Madelynne? 

**Madelynne**: _[struggles out of the dress, which falls to pieces]_ I think we've had enough of this nonsense. I think we ought to think of Mac, and what she'll think of this mess. I still think what I thought before. I'm going to get those wands. _[going off]_

**Jaclyn**: You know, I think she's right. 

**Madelynne**: Here they are, good as new. 

**Anna**: Careful, Madelynne! Quick, lock the doors. Jaclyn, you close the windows. Plug up every cranny, We can't take any chances! And now, _[to Anna]_ you take care of the cake, 

**Madelynne**: While I ... 

**Anna**: Clean the room, dear, And I'll make the dress. Well, hurry! 

[Madelynne shortly gets angry but then starts cleaning up] 

**Madelynne**: Come on, bucket, mop, broom, Madelynne says, clean up the room! _[they immediately start to sweep everything clean]_ Check me out, that rhymed again!

**Anna**: And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess. _[works another sheet of blue cloth with her wand]_

**Jaclyn**: Eggs, flour, milk, _[the ingredients come walking]_ just do it the way it's here in the book. I'll put on the candles. _[the cake starts to bake itself]_

[Everything proceeds smoothly and quickly, but then Madelynne sees the dress] 

**Madelynne**: Oh no, not blue. Make it pink. _[she makes it pink]_

**Anna**: Madelynne! Make it blue. _[she makes it blue]_

**Madelynne**: Pink. _[makes it pink]_

**Anna**: Blue. _[makes it blue]_

**Madelynne**: Pink. _[this time Anna stands before the dress and gets pink herself]_

[They start fighting over the color. The camera turns to the fireplace, where blazes of color go through the chimney. We see the house from the outside, and Maleficent's pet raven, who sees the fireworks. Inside the house, the 'war' continues, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looks like two cans of color were emptied on it] 

**Anna**: Look what you've done! 

**Jaclyn**: Shh, listen! _[we hear MacKenzie humming 'once upon a dream']_

**Madelynne**: It's Mac! 

**Anna**: She's back, enough of this foolishness. _[at the dress]_ Make it blue. _[makes it blue]_ Now hide, quick. 

**Madelynne**: Pink. _[makes it pink]_

[outside, MacKenzie hurries toward the house] 

**MacKenzie**: Aunt Anna, 

[inside, the mop is still mopping the floor] 

**Anna**: Good gracious, who left the mop running? 

**Madelynne**: Stop, mop! 

[MacKenzie opens the door and enters. Maleficent's raven appears in the door] 

**MacKenzie**: Aunt Anna, Jaclyn, Madelynne! Where is everybody? _[sees dress and cake]_ Oh! 

**Fairies**: Surprise, surprise! 

**Jaclyn**: Happy birthday! 

**MacKenzie**: Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet him. 

**Jaclyn**: Him? 

**Madelynne**: Mac! 

**Anna**: You've met some stranger? 

**MacKenzie**: Oh he's not a stranger, we've met before. 

**Anna**: You have? 

**Madelynne**: Where? 

**MacKenzie**: Once upon a dream! _[starts singing, and dances with Jaclyn]_   
I know you   
I walked with you   
Once upon a dream ... 

**Jaclyn**: She's in love. 

**Madelynne**: Oh no. 

**Anna**: This is terrible! 

**MacKenzie**: _[startled]_ Why? After all, I am sixteen. 

**Anna**: It isn't that, dear. 

**Jaclyn**: You're already betrothed. 

**MacKenzie**: Betrothed? 

**Madelynne**: Since the day you were born. 

**Jaclyn**: To Prince Harmon, dear. 

**MacKenzie**: But that's impossible! How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be ... 

**Madelynne**: A princess. 

**Jaclyn**: And you are dear! 

**Anna**: Princess Sarah. Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Albert. 

[the raven flies off] 

**MacKenzie**: But, but I can't! He's coming here tonight, I promised to meet him. 

**Anna**: I'm sorry, child, but you must never see that young man again. 

**MacKenzie**: Oh, no, no! I can't believe it. No, no! 

[MacKenzie runs upward to her room] 

**Madelynne**: And we thought she'd be so happy. 

[MacKenzie lies on her bed, crying]


	8. Celebrating Sarah's Return

Once again thank you to my reviewers. I'm not too thrilled by this chapter, mostly because there's really nothing to it. I didn't really get to add anything or anything like that, but here it is nonetheless. I hope you enjoy it! - MKR

Chapter 8: Celebrating Sarah's Return

[Albert's castle. He's standing at the window, looking outside. Frank is with him, eating]

**Albert**: _[sighs]_ No sign of her yet, Frank.

**Frank**: 'course not. Good half hour 'till sunset. _[takes a bite]_ Ah, excellent bird! _[looks at Albert]_ Oh now, come on, wake up, battle's over, girl's as good as here.

**Albert**: I'm sorry, Frank, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing ...

**Frank**: The past, all in the past. _[claps his hands. The Lackey arrives with a bottle of wine]_ Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for sixteen years. _[fills two glasses]_ Here, to the future!

**Albert**: Right, Frank, to the future!

**Frank**: Skumps!

**Albert**: Skumps!

**Frank**: A toast to this night

**Albert**: The outlook is rosy

**Frank**: The future is bright

**Both**: Our children will marry   
Our kingdoms unite   
Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!

**Frank**: Ah, excellent vintage. And now, to the new home, eh?

**Albert**: New home?

**Frank**: Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, eh?

**Albert**: Well, I suppose in time ...

**Frank**: Of course. To the home! Skumps!

**Albert**: Skumps!

**Frank**: A toast to the home

**Albert**: One grander by far than   
a palace in Rome

**Frank**: Let me fill up your glass, That glass was all foam.

**Both**: Skumps, Skumps, Skumps!

**Frank**: _[claps his hands]_ The plans! _[servant holds a castle's plan in front of Albert face]_ Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really.

**Albert**: You mean you're building it already?

**Frank**: Built man!? Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow.

**Albert**: Tomorrow? But Frank, they're not even married yet.

**Frank**: Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!

**Albert**: Now hold on, Frank. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me.

**Frank**: Getting my Harmon aren't you?

**Albert**: Yes, but ...

**Frank**: Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?

**Albert**: Of course, but ...

**Frank**: There's no time to lose! Getting on in years. To the wedding!

**Albert**: Now be reasonable, Frank. After all, Sarah knows nothing about this.

**Frank**: Well?

**Albert**: Well, it may come as quite a shock ...

**Frank**: Shock? My Harmon a shock? _[angry]_ What's wrong with my Harmon?

**Albert**: Nothing, Frank. I only meant ...

**Frank**: Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?

**Albert**: Now, now ... I'm not so sure your son likes my daughter!

**Frank**: Now, see here ... I'm not so sure my grandchildren want You for a grandfather!

**Albert**: Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!

**Frank**: Unreasonable, pompous ... _[grabs a fish and holds it like a sword]_ En garde, sir!

**Albert**: I warn you, Frank, this means war. _[uses a plate as a shield]_

[they start to fight, fish against plate. then abruptly break into laughter]

**Frank**: What's this all about anyway?

**Albert**: Nothing Frank, absolutely nothing.

**Frank**: The children are bound to fall in love with each other.

**Albert**: Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow.

**Frank**: Splendid! King size, of course.

**Albert**: Certainly. To the woodcarver's guild!

[we hear an announcement outside]

**Announcer**: His royal highness, Prince Harmon

**Frank**: Harmon? _[runs downward to meet him]_

[Before the castle. Harmon arrives on his horse] 

**Frank**: Harmon! Harmon! Harmon, hold, Harmon! _[Harmon holds, Frank runs to him]_ Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that.

**Harmon**: Well, I have met her, father.

**Frank**: You have? where?

**Harmon**: Once upon a dream. _[starts to sing, lifts his father and starts to dance with him]_

**Frank**: Oh Harmon, stop it, stop that, why, Harmon, Put me down! _[Harmon puts him down]_ Now, what's all this dream nonsense?

**Harmon**: It wasn't a dream, father. I really did meet her!

**Frank**: Princess Sarah? Good heavens, we must tell Albert! Why this is the most ...

**Harmon**: I didn't say it was Sarah.

**Frank**: You most certainly did, you said ...

**Harmon**: I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose.

**Frank**: A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... Why Harmon, you're joking! _[to Kip]_ isn't he? _[Kip shakes his head]_ You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it. You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!

**Harmon**: Hold on a sec. Who's Harry? Never mind. Father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ...

**Frank**: Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses.

**Harmon**: ... and marry the girl I love.

**Frank**: Exactly!

**Harmon**: Goodbye, father! _[rides off]_

**Frank**: Goodbye, father! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Harmon, stop, come back, hold, Harmon! Harmon! Oh, how will I ever tell Albert?


	9. A Curse Fulfilled

Wow! Ten reviews! Merci, Muchas Gracias and Vielen Dank! Here you go, Chapter 9 -- 3 more chapters to go! And thanks again to all my reviewers, with a welcome to Abigaile - glad you like the story, and I just love how you spell your name! - MKR

Chapter 9: A Curse Fulfilled

[In the woods. The fairies and Sarah, with her head down, walk cautiously towards the castle. They get inside unnoticed into some room]

**Anna**: All right, in here, dear.

**Madelynne**: _[closes the door and sighs]_

**Anna**: Lock the door, Madelynne! Jaclyn, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here. This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty. A crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty.

[The fairies set the crown on her head. Sarah again breaks into tears]

**Jaclyn**: Now, dear.

**Anna**: Come, let her have a few moments alone. _[they leave the room]_

**Madelynne**: It's that boy she met.

**Jaclyn**: Whatever are we going to do?

[Inside the room, the fire goes out, and out of a shadow, Maleficent shortly appears, then there's only a ball of light visible. Sarah gets up as if in a spell, and starts towards the light]

**Madelynne**: I don't see why she has to marry any old prince.

**Jaclyn**: Now, that's not for us to decide, dear.

[inside, the mysterious light moves beyond the fireplace, where the wall opens]

**Jaclyn**: Maybe we should tell King Albert about the boy.

**Madelynne**: Well, why don't we?

[they hear a faint sound from inside the room]

**Anna**: Listen! Maleficent!

**Fairies**: Mac, Mac!

[they open the door]

**Anna**: Oh why did we leave her alone?

**Fairies**: Mac, Mac!

[The fairies see Sarah walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappears. Sarah slowly walks up a staircase, following the light. The fairies try pushing the wall open, then Anna uses her magic]

**Fairies**: Mac, Mac! Where are you? Mac!

[There are multiple ways going off the fireplace. The fairies don't find the right way at once]

**Fairies**: Mac!

**Madelynne**: Maybe we should have waited 'til tomorrow to bring her back.

[Sarah follows the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into a spinning wheel. Sarah starts to reach towards it with her left hand]

**Fairies**: Mac! Don't touch anything!

[Sarah holds back. Without seeing her, we hear Maleficent saying]

**Maleficent**: Touch the spindle. Touch it I say!

[In a flash of light, Sarah touches the spindle with the middle finger. Just this moment, the fairies appear in the door]

**Fairies**: Oh!

**Madelynne**: Well, crap.

**Maleficent**: You poor simple fools. Thinking you could defeat me, me, the mistress of all evil. Well, here's your precious princess.

[Maleficent turns aside, revealing Sarah laying face-down on the floor. Maleficent disappears, laughing]

**Jaclyn**: Mac!

**Anna**: Oh Mac! Oh, I'll never forgive myself.

**Jaclyn**: We're all to blame.

[They start crying over Sarah's motionless body. the camera turns to the window, where the last rays of the setting sun shine in deep red]   
[Inside the castle. King Albert and the Queen sit on their throne. Frank approaches Albert]

**Frank**: Albert, there's something important I have to tell you.

**Albert**: Not now, Frank.

**Frank**: But it's about Harmon.

**Albert**: Harmon, oh yes, of course, Harmon, why, where is the boy?

**Frank**: That's what I'm telling to tell you.

**Albert**: Well, send for him immediately!

**Frank**: But ...

[A fanfare sounds outside]

**Announcer**: The sun has set; make ready to welcome your princess!

[The crowd before the castle cheers and fireworks are shot into the sky. The camera turns towards the tower]

[The fairies are crying at a bed they have placed Sarah on, a red rose in her hand. They go onto the balcony and see the cheering crowd]

**Jaclyn**: Poor King Albert and the Queen.

**Madelynne**: They'll be heartbroken when they find out.

**Anna**: They're not going to.

**Madelynne**: They aren't?

**Anna**: We'll put them all to sleep, until Mac awakens. Come!

[They fly around the castle, putting everyone to sleep. Anna has just put the spell on Frank. While drifting off to sleep, he says ...]

**Frank**: Well, just been talking to Harmon. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl.

**Anna**: Peasant girl? Yes, yes? The peasant girl, who is she? Where did he meet her?

**Frank**: Just some peasant girl he met.

**Anna**: Where, where?

**Frank**: Once upon a dream. _[finally falls asleep]_

**Anna**: Once upon a dr... Mac! Prince Harmon! _[flies to Jaclyn and Madelynne]_ Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage!

[The fairies hurriedly start towards back the cottage]


	10. Maleficent's Joy

Here you go - the next chapter in the sweet, sordid tale of Princess Sarah AKA MacKenzie and her beloved Prince Harmon. However, since this is so short, I'll post Chapter 11 as well. That's right - two chapters for the price of one! Oh, and Charmboy4, personally I think Singer would have welcomed any relationship between Harm and Mac since most likely, it would result in one of them leaving the office, making for one less senior officer in the way of her becoming the JAG. Anyway, enjoy! -MKR

Chapter 10: Maleficent's Joy

[Harmon whistles 'once upon a dream' as he approaches the cottage. He knocks on the door]

**Maleficent**: Come in!

[Harmon gets in and is surprised by a couple of Maleficent's servants. He struggles, but ultimately is completely tied. Maleficent and her raven watch the scene with deep satisfaction]

**Maleficent**: _[lighting his face with candlelight]_ Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant, and lo! I catch a prince! _[laughs]_ Away with him. But gently, my pets, gently, I have plans for our royal guest.

[The fairies are still on their way. As they arrive, they find the door open. They enter and find Harmon's hat on the floor]

**Fairies**: Maleficent!

**Madelynne**: She's got Prince Harmon!

**Anna**: At the Forbidden Mountatin.

**Jaclyn**: But we can't, we can't go there!

**Anna**: Says who? We've got to.

[The fairies reach Maleficent's castle and cautiosly approach it. They are surprised by some guards, but get in unnoticed. They find a window to a room where Maleficent is having a feast, with her 'pets' dancing around a huge fire]

**Maleficent**: _[talking to her raven]_ What a pity prince Harmon can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up. [Maleficent walks toward the dungeon. Her raven and the fairies follow her. Maleficent talks to Harmon, who sits chained to the wall, head down] Oh come now, Prince Harmon. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. [The fairies appear in the window of the dungeon. Maleficent uses her magic wand to depict the following] Behold, King Albert's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the princess Sarah. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the very same peasant maid, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Rich mahogany in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ... [In Maleficent's imagery, the prince is shown to be old, anything but what she's telling. Her voice drips with sarcasm] ... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all.

[Harmon struggles in his chains, but pauses.]

**Harmon**: Um, what the heck are you talking about?

[Madelynne starts towards Maleficent in anger]

**Madelynne**: Why, you mean ...

[Madelynne is pulled back by Anna. The raven has noticed Madelynne speaking and turns towards the window, but doesn't see the hidden fairies]

**Maleficent**: Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts. _[at the door]_ A most gratifying day. [outside the dungeon, she locks the door] For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well.

**Madelynne**: [sarcastic] Yeah, well, sweet dreams!


	11. The Climactic Battle Scene

As I said, here is Chapter 11, since Chapter 10 is so short. However, you'll have to wait until next week for the final chapter evil grin. -MKR

Chapter 11: The Climactic Battle Scene

[The fairies approach Harmon]

**Anna**: Shh, no time to explain. [using their magic, they open Harmon's chains and the door lock] Wait, Prince Harmon. The road to true love may be barricaded by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth. For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil.

[Just outside the dungeon, the raven waits, then flies off screaming. The fairies and Harmon start upwards the stairs. The raven has called Maleficent's servants, which come streaming downstairs. Harmon fights some of them, but then they jump out a window. Some rocks are dropped towards Harmon]

**Anna**: Harmon, watch out!

[Anna turns the rocks into soap-bubbles. A wall of arrows is shot but quickly turned into flying flowers. Madelynne frees Kip. Harmon rides off on Kip towards the gate, where hot oil is thrown. Anna turns it into a rainbow. The raven flies towards Maleficent's tower, trying to wake her. He is followed by Madelynne, who first fails to hit him with her magic. At last, she turns him into a stone raven just outside Maleficent's door. Maleficent appears in the door]

**Maleficent**: Silence! _[to her raven]_ You, tell those fools to ... _[notices that he is now of stone]_ No! _[sees Harmon escaping]_ No!

[the drawbridge is raised]

**Madelynne**: Watch out, Harmon!

[Kip just makes it over the gap]

**Jaclyn**: Hurry, hurry, Harmon!

[Maleficent throws two spells, but cannot stop them]

**Maleficent**: A forest of thorn shall be his tomb.   
Born through the skies on a fog of doom.   
Now go with the curse and serve me well,   
Round Albert's castle cast by spell!

[a black cloud appears over the castle. bolds of lightning strike everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes. Harmon has to stop before them]

**Maleficent**: _[laughs]_

[Harmon stops only shortly, then starts cutting a way with his sword. finally, he is through]

**Maleficent**: No, it cannot be! _[appears in front of Harmon]_ Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of hell! _[transforms herself into a huge dragon]_

**Harmon**: _[adopts karate-style pose, and motions to Maleficent]_ Bring it.

[Harmon courageously starts towards her. but he has no chance against the fire-spewing dragon. After a short fight, he must retreat. At a wall, he has to stop]

**Anna**: _[above the prince]_ Hey! This way!

[Harmon climbs up, only to see that he is now trapped on a cliff. At another blaze of fire he loses his shield]

**Maleficent**: _[laughs]_

[the fairies go to the prince and they combine their magic on the sword]

**Anna**:Now sword of truth fly swift and sure,   
That evil die and good endure!

[Harmon throws the sword at the dragon, which hits with deadly accuracy and causes the dragon to collapse]


	12. I Just Love a Happy Ending

Here you go - the final chapter. I know it's short, and I couldn't do much to it, but whatever. Heartfelt thanks to all my reviewers, whose ranks now include my dear friend and "Tia" Jackie...took you long enough! Love ya much and (hopefully) see you in August. And without further ado... - MKR

Chapter 12: I Just Love a Happy Ending

[Harmon and the fairies get inside the castle and up to the tower, where Sarah lies on her bed. Harmon slowly walks towards her and gives her a faint kiss on the lips. Sarah awakens, sees Harmon and begins to smile]

**Sarah**: Don't I know you?

[inside the throne room, everyone awakens, too]

**Albert**: Oh, ah, forgive me, Frank, the wine ... Now, you were saying?

**Frank**: I was? oh yes, well, after all, Albert, this is the fourteenth century.

**Albert**: Yes, you said that a moment ago.

**Frank**: Well, to come right to the point, my son Harmon says he's going to marry ...

[Frank is interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the 'Sleeping Beauty Waltz'. The fairies watch the scene from a balcony, as Sarah and Harmon appear arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.]

**Albert**: It's Sarah, she's here!

**Frank**: _[wipes his eyes, mouth open]_ and Harmon!

[Sarah and Harmon knee down before the throne. Sarah then fondly embraces her mother]

**Frank**: _[to Harmon]_ What does this mean, boy? I don't ...

[Sarah kisses Frank on the cheek]

**Frank**: But, but, ...

[Sarah and Harmon start dancing]

**Frank**: _[shakes his head]_ I don't understand

[on the balcony, Jaclyn sheds a tear]

**Anna**: Why, Jaclyn, what's the matter, dear?

**Jaclyn**: Oh, I just love happy endings.

**Anna**: Yes, I do, too. _[notices that Sarah's dress is pink]_ Oh, Pink? _[swings her wand]_ Blue! _[the dress changes to blue]_

**Choir**: I know you,   
I walked with you   
Once upon a dream

**Madelynne**: Blue, huh? Oh, that Anna. Pink! _[the dress changes to pink]_

**Choir**: I know you,   
The gleam in your eyes   
Is so familiar a gleam

[The castle disappears around Sarah and Harmon, and they keep on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress keeps changing its color from blue to pink and back]

**Choir**: And I know it's true   
That visions are seldom all they seem   
But if I know you I know what you'll do

[Sarah and Harmon kiss each other. The storybook fades in, showing the exact same scene, and is slowly closed. The storybook says "And they lived happily ever after" below the picture. Still, the dress changes its color]

You'll love me at once   
The way you did   
Once upon a dream

**The End**


End file.
